According to an existing technique for tracking mobile items, a device known as a tag is mounted on the item, and communicates by radio frequency signals with a central receiver, which is commonly known as a reader. Systems of this basic type have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, but have not been satisfactory in all respects.
In this regard, the manner in which a tag transmits radio frequency information can create issues relating to compliance with governmental regulations, because governmental regulations often effect a balancing between factors such as transmission length, transmission power and transmission rate. In existing tags, the tag design involves selection of a predetermined balance between transmission duration, transmission power, and transmission length, and then operation of the tag is carried out using this predetermined balance.